


DMMD同人－水苍：Rut

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 5





	1. Erection

苍叶今天没有乖乖去迷幻吗啡指定任务的集合。水纪亲自跑去房间里找这个擅自缺席的熟人，却被告知身体正处于Omega的发情初期。  
看着苍叶那副提不起劲还有些不安稳的状态，水纪也就没产生怀疑。再加上苍叶发红发烫的肌肤，以及被他碰了后立刻甩开胳膊避开的反应，大概是真的很敏感。  
水纪身为Beta是几乎闻不到苍叶现在信息素的，所以也不知道现在激生扩大到何种地步了。  
虽然这时候觉得Omega很麻烦，可水纪也不是没看在情分上对苍叶网开一面，所以他很快找研究人要了很强效的抑制剂丢给了苍叶。  
“听说这里研究的新药很厉害的哦，吃完就能缩短发情期，如果和你体质适应得好，应该今晚或者明天就停止了。”  
耳朵里水纪的话，苍叶却盯着被丢到床上的药瓶，兴致缺缺的没回话。  
一心情不好就懒得给出回应这点苍叶自从性格变回这样就没少展现出来，所以水纪也不是第一次见。水纪只是收起笑意不满的皱起眉头，随后指着药叮咛了句“把它吃了，明天要参加帮派的活动啊”就离开房间去执行任务了。  
然而等水纪晚上回来顺便到苍叶房间里查看情况时，一开门他差点怀疑自己的鼻子。  
虽然对他来说不强烈，但感觉就像是被人喷了香水，弥漫在屋子里。无法明确说出来是像什么东西的味道，反而像是几种不一样的味道混合，调配出了股性感色情的浓艳感。  
不用说，这是苍叶的信息素。因为能够隐约闻到这个味道的话，Beta多多少少也会有点反应。但Beta群体都不会和AO那样发情，所以这点味道也只是让水纪感觉到了一点反常，起了点鸡皮疙瘩而已。  
可已经浓到Beta在这个封闭空间里都能闻到，那可想而知信息素味道是有多大。若不是屋子封闭性好，水纪关门快，否则这个房间里堆积的信息素就会和气味炸弹似的爆得走廊里都是。  
“喂，为什么不吃药！味道也太大了吧…”水纪皱着眉头，从捂着嘴的手下挤出盘问的话，却目光有些不知道放在哪好，“还有，你，这是个什么样子？”  
他捂着口鼻不是怕自己闻了味道起反应，而是因为眼前苍叶的模样太过于让人震撼，这幅床上的景色令水纪第一时间里有些接受不了。  
苍叶一丝不挂的躺在那里，如果非要说他穿了什么的话，那就是迷幻吗啡的制服外套，但拉链没有拉，衣摆也因为他不规矩的姿势而被蹭得卷到腋下和身后，将他的腰，肚子和胸口完全露在外面。  
他把被子团成一团紧紧抱在怀里，压在肚子下。也许是为了填补没有Alpha进入到空虚感吧？他像是要把那团布料揉进身体里似的卷在四肢之间。  
同时枕头也被他对折垫后后夹双腿间，被弯起的膝盖压向身下，将他双腿间撑得很满，以至于因为发情而有反应的性器完全被他压在了布料之间看不见了。  
但更引人注目的应该是他后穴的情况。因为床的位置，他赤裸的臀部完全朝向门的方向，所以也把光溜溜的屁股彻底暴露给了水纪。可即使苍叶醒着，也知道有人来了，但他完全没有掩饰的意思，而是将含着道具的私密处朝外露着。  
是的，苍叶的体内正擦着一根蓝粉色的按摩棒，开着开关。他本人却似乎反应没有很强烈，也或者是长时间被这样填充的累了，总之他抓着那一大坨被子缩在床上，任由体内的仪器震动，喘着有些重的呼吸在那里一动没动。  
“喂，苍叶，”看人没反应，水纪不耐烦的走了过去。途中他还看到被对方脱完蹬到地上的衣服和裤子，内裤也那样赤裸裸的躺在地上，上面还湿着从苍叶体内分泌出的粘液，就那样拉着丝沾到了地板上。  
水纪本思考要不要给他捡起来，但还是作罢，于是跨过地上的东西站到了床边。  
“什么啊，是水纪啊…”苍叶半张脸埋在被子里，漂亮的蓝色的头发散落在脸颊和半冒的肩头，被布料擦出不少静电，就那样乱七八糟的交织着。  
他抬起金色的眸子，兴趣不高的哼出来痒痒的话。除了里面夹着一点被情欲搞得有些发颤的尾音，脾气并没有被影响出变化。  
“啊，是我。”水纪一个字一个字的说出来，“你怎么不吃药？”  
这个问题显然把苍叶问烦了。金色眸子的人不满的在被子下露骨的啧了一声，随后咧咧嘴忍了体内腾起的阵阵躁动，慢悠悠的撑起上半身，百无聊赖的用手把肩头垂下的头发拨到了肩后。  
“这层就没有一个Alpha吗？还是说这个塔里就没有一个Alpha？”苍叶问出的话一听就是在找人抱怨，但他根本没有回答水纪先前的话，所以这看起来就是他故意在忽视水纪的质问，随心所欲的说着自己的想法，“到处都是Beta。”  
水纪紧紧抿着嘴，压成一条缝的嘴巴看起来像是堆积满了想要爆发的意思，可是却没出口。他站在原地盯着擅自抱怨的苍叶，也不知道自己这样做是因为“体谅”了处于发情期的Omega，还是因为对对方说出这样大胆的话感到又些吃惊。  
不过最初见到苍叶的时候，那个地区人们搞起交配的事都很随性。被陌生Alpha突然标记，或者自己不注意被Alpha搞怀孕的Omega还是挺常见的一档子事，所以此时的苍叶说出这种话从某个角度来看，也不是很陌生。  
当然，那时候的苍叶虽然会语言调戏，可是从来都没做出来危害自己Omega身份的出格事，更何况他都不让人乱碰。  
水纪并没有因为对方嫌弃这里都是Beta而动摇，毕竟Beta的身份是切切实实的，早就接受了的。更何况这个社会里本身就是Beta占据主导，这个塔里的工作人员当然也基本都是Beta。而Beta没有发情期这种事是人之常情，被发情期搞混乱的AO经常会因为无法泄欲而说些糟糕的发言，Beta群体早就对此嗤之以鼻。  
“没有Alpha还真是遗憾，”水纪也不清楚自己嘴巴怎么就自己动了起来，吐出来了酸酸的话。  
说实话，这里其实也不是没有Alpha。只是在其他楼层吧？当然辛辣果汁的成员里也有一两个，不过现在变成那个样子，应该也不会和苍叶搞。其他的话…威尔斯和托利普…算了，水纪思考都不愿意思考。好在那两个人外出了，所以苍叶也没去找他们的样子。  
“所以说，赶紧把这个强效的抑制剂吃了不就没事了吗。”  
“那样不就没意思了吗？”  
没料到苍叶却说出相反的话，而他投上来的眼神里呆着的讥讽和恶趣味感十足，分明同他刚才嘴巴里的那堆抱怨一点也不符合。  
“发情本身就是本能，生理需求，最基本的欲望，本性的一种。这不是，很合适我吗，”他嘴巴里念叨的话，像是给水纪听的，又像是给自己听的。因为他视线低下去不知道盯着什么，想着什么，  
“难得有这种机会，用药一口气停了不就太没意思了吗。”苍叶歪着头，依靠重力就这样抵在了撑住身子的肩头，像是一具即将失去动力的人偶，“越痛越好，越刺激越好，越躁动越好…对，没错，”他乐了一声，“能被弄得更加乱起八糟更好。把我体内搅翻，把全部欲望一丝不漏的释放出来，这不是很棒吗？”  
伴随最后的反问，苍叶的视线突然看上来，直勾勾的朝水纪看来。这使得水纪不自觉的屏住呼吸，僵住身体，一时半会没回话。  
两人就这样对视了几秒，即便苍叶表情没变，却让水纪觉得苍叶的兴趣似乎又急速的讲了下去。他如同要阻止这件事一样，立刻开口发出声音。  
“你是被自己的发情给弄得脑袋不清醒了吗，苍叶？”  
“谁知道呢，”观察着水纪的目光移开，苍叶自嘲般的笑道，却感觉到了失望的情绪弥漫其中。  
水纪突然觉得有什么撞击了自己的胸口，一阵钝痛的感觉从心脏内传来，让他厌恶和急躁得想要张口大吼，却脑子里又乱糟糟的不知道该吼什么。  
他至少清楚自己不喜欢苍叶的这个反应。可是却不是因为对方的态度，而是对方因为兴趣没被满足的失望感，远离感，嫌弃感。完全是针对自己的，因为这里和他说话的只有自己，所以每一个反应，都锤了过来。  
水纪无意识中希望扭转局势，所以不自主的把话题转移了。他昂起下巴，指了指对方的后面，“那个东西，哪来的？”  
苍叶这次没有无视问题，而是毫无羞耻感的把视线一起看了下去。随后他像才反应过来一样的叹了口气，转身在床铺角落够过来一个同样蓝粉色的椭圆形遥控器，直接按了关闭键。  
“不是说想要什么直接说就可以吗？所以我要了这个，没想到还真的送来了。”讲到这里苍叶露出讽刺的笑容，随手把遥控器丢回了床上，也许是因为他对这里的科研人员存有这种东西而感到好笑吧？  
“但是啊，真不够劲。”Omega说出令人瞠目结舌的话，他显然对那个仪器毫无赞赏可言。不过Omega发情期的需求很大，身体自动扩张和性欲也很强，这个按摩棒应该是真的不能满足他。  
“虽然以前没用过，但这玩意，”这样说着，苍叶手伸到后方，一口气把停止运作的仪器拔了出来。他眉毛抽动了一下，看来还是因为摩擦感给敏感的身体带来了影响，可是他却丝毫没有留恋，就那样伸出手抛在了地板上，“这样无聊的吗？”  
水纪懒得回答这种问题，只是挪了挪脚，避开了掉在自己脚边的东西。按摩棒上还粘着对方体内分泌的液体，量很多，显然苍叶的发情期已经迅速的进入状态。水纪是不太懂Omega发情期的细致过程，但从早上那个样子一口气变成这副模样，速度快得还是挺惊人的。  
苍叶后方被抽空的穴口时刻为了Alpha的进入填满而张开着，里面也大量的淌出被带出的水，湿答答的股沟和大腿根都弄湿了一片。苍叶似乎觉得黏糊糊的很不舒服，他也不嫌脏的就这样收紧了膝盖，夹着的被子就那样贴上了湿漉漉的后方。  
“味道也太大了吧…我都闻得到，”弥漫在鼻间的味道又增加了，水纪皱着鼻头，提醒了对方，“你这初期反应也太夸张了吧？”  
插入体内的异物已经没了，苍叶便坐了起来。他身体透着一股并不安分的感觉，似乎坐起来让下方很不舒服的样子，可是他并没有太当回事。  
迷幻吗啡的制服松垮垮的敞在他身上，歪了的帽子坠在后方，让一侧送他肩头滑落，让那侧的胸口也露了出来。他的乳头和肋骨下方有红色的痕迹，似乎是他为了满足自身的需求，给自己用力揉出来的结果。  
“似乎因为外婆之前调配的药药效过强的关系，虽然抑制了头疼，但也会影响给其他生理情况造成影响。”拖泥带水的讲着话，苍叶一副觉得解释很麻烦的模样，眼角一直往下垂，“呵。似乎被她这样一整，发情期也反应变快了。前不久那次吃抑制剂也没效果，应该是长时间吃头疼的那个强效药，导致身体的抗药性也提高了吧。”  
不清楚苍叶此时脑子里是不是想到了濑良垣多惠，可绝不是温和怀念的一面，反而是一副嘲笑对方自己造成这样结果的模样。  
“对了，”苍叶在脑中捉到了什么，于是似笑非笑的把目光聚焦在水纪脸上。水纪和他碰上眼，却在产生疑问前已经本能的往后拉开了一步距离，呼吸也停在了喉咙下。  
苍叶对他的反应很有兴趣，恶劣的眯起漂亮的金眸，跪起身来。他身下已经滴水，挺立，红肿的分身，就这样以他洁白赤裸的躯体为背景从被子后冒了出来。  
“你来给我做吧，水纪。”  
话轻描淡写的从苍叶嘴巴里跑出来，宛若蜘蛛丝一样缠上了水纪。


	2. Flirt

“哈？你在说什么呢，”水纪脑袋里嗡地一声，嘴巴里吐出这么一句。不知何时从口袋里抽出来的手此时捏成拳。他下意识想要伸手按住苍叶，可胳膊也就抬高了那么一点点，就没有继续行动。  
他的视线游走在Omega漂亮塑形的酮体上，每个肌肉的线条都刚刚好把皮肤下骨骼的轮廓衬托出来，好比雕刻匀称的石膏像。  
深色的制服和大片赤裸的肉体形成了鲜明的对比，宽松敞开的衣服松垮垮的搭在苍叶的身上，反而衬得他身材比例格外漂亮。  
紧致，结实，但也纤细。  
就如同他最初在水纪印象里营造出来的气氛同样，危险，有力量，但也脆弱，富含魅惑。苍叶毫无疑问，把那些不同的词汇融为一体，从里到外呈现出来。  
“我说，”苍叶暴露出一丝危险和不高兴的气息，冷着脸拨开被子往床边伸出腿，“你帮我做。”他始终深入的盯着水纪的脸，不希望自己再重复第三遍，所以咬字非常重和缓慢，一声一声刻到水纪耳朵里，“就是叫你上我的意思啊。听不懂吗？”  
苍叶没有使用自己的能力，但此时此刻他看起来却如同随时会扑食的肉食动物。  
见水纪一副在生气边缘还忧郁的样子，苍叶反到感兴趣他这种行为是基于过去性格的条件反射，还是单纯在现在性情上看对自己有了新的变化。  
于是苍叶迅速迫近，双脚赤裸的踩去冰凉的地板，笔直的站在水纪跟前。  
两人面对面的距离一下子缩短到鼻尖只有两个手掌那么宽，视线都凝聚到一起去，而水纪这回没再后退。  
蓝发的Omega扫视过熟人眼底的那颗泪滴纹身，随后有回到对方那双以不同以往温度的瞳孔上，仿佛在寻找任何一点变化。他这个高傲冷静的行为完全看不出来他有出于发情期，但是却又完全是出于发情期的，因为他呼出的每口气都温热而带出一股Beta也可闻的香甜，发红的下眼眶挂着暧昧的水泽。  
水纪不清楚自己的身体为什么会这样沉而僵硬，他就这样盯着对方的双眼一动不动，看起来像是自己也在观察对方的每个细节，其实是他在承受对方的审视。  
措不及防，水纪的手被苍叶一把抓住。从掌心的接触能感觉到苍叶手心出了不少汗，很热很湿，但那种闷烫的温度和黏糊糊的感觉正漫不经心的腐蚀水纪的思维，因为他心底深处不自觉的幻想…甚至是确认，对方用这只手自慰过，还射在了手里——  
床头脚地上的纸团应该埋藏着这个猜测的证据，但这不重要。  
重要的是，他被粗鲁拽过去的手指突然接触到了另一份触感，坚硬而粘稠潮湿，涂抹在了他的指腹上。  
他下意识想要抽开胳膊，却被苍叶如猛禽一样的逮住，并继续按在上面。  
他的手不得不顺着形状弯曲贴合，翘起的几根手指都缠到了顶端。  
“啊…嗯…”  
前方传来舒服的喘息声，并非故意而为之，反倒是那种不由自主流露出的细碎反省。与此同时苍叶的呼吸也顺着声音跑出来，细微的擦过水纪的鼻尖，按着水纪手的那几根手指也有些力度不稳的抖了下。  
“你不想碰我这里吗？”明知道水纪有所动摇，苍叶却反而更加感兴趣。他坏心眼的询问，故意盘问的意思统统都写满他直勾勾偷来的眼神上。  
可他也不全是做出来的，毕竟他敏感兴奋的下方正被另一个人碰触，水纪那仅仅赐予的几根手指正传来无法控制的触感方式，力度，和温度，这些都让苍叶后臀收紧，腰际发软，发颤的双腿下开始分泌出甜腻刺鼻的液水。  
“难得我发情期还想和你玩一下，”苍叶的声音并不需要发动暴露，此时此刻情欲的渲染也让其的话语听起来酥酥的，色情又淫荡，“你不是一直都想和我玩吗，水纪？”  
“但我是指——”  
“加入帮派，”苍叶迅速打断说话生硬的水纪，加重了口气，“我不是加入了吗？你不是也很开心吗？那现在也来做点让我开心的事情，不也是合情合理。你不想和我搞一场吗？”  
苍叶裂开的嘴巴硬照在水纪近在咫尺的眼中，看不出是笑还是威胁。  
“我想在吃药前自己发泄一下，对于发情期的Omega这个要求根本不过分，不是吗？这是我们的本能啊！既然我都如你所愿加入了帮派，你不该帮帮忙吗。”  
苍叶松开水纪的手，用手指戳了下水纪的胸口。但是停在那里的手指立刻不安分起来，继续挑逗的画了个圈，“我啊，想要享受被做坏的感觉。”  
水纪咽了口口水，他像冻住一样维持那个读不出具体情绪的表情，没能说出什么像样的话。  
他这个神情也不知道是觉得苍叶坏掉了，还是觉得苍叶的话很诱人，而或者因为挑逗而感到烦躁和不开心，总之他暗淡的眼神下没能给苍叶一个舒服的回应。  
见水纪这幅模样，手也从他分身上垂下，欲求不满的Omega顿时露出失望和无趣，厌烦了一样啧了声。随后他收起靠近对方的姿势，就那样裸着下身迈出脚步，绕开了眼前的人。  
“你这个人很无聊啊，”苍叶张扬的语调刺耳的插进水纪耳朵里，他故意将声音放大宣泄不满，同时也计划一样的故意停在对方肩旁，往水纪耳朵里吹了口气，“果然我还是去找威尔斯和托利普他们吧，他们的话肯定很乐意陪我玩吧？而且，还是Alpha。”  
“唔…！” 水纪的情绪波动之大，如同被烫了下一样。他立刻转过脸用余光捉住苍叶的身影， “不许去！”  
“啊？都说了，你有什么权利阻止我，”苍叶讥讽的哼了声，不屑的挪开同他对视的脸，“而且拒绝上我的不是你自己吗？”说完苍叶继续迈步，并且用脚尖顺手捡起丢在地上的裤子，“如果我发信息说我发情了的话，那两个家伙总会回来帮我处理了吧？”  
“不要去！”水纪转身一把拽住苍叶的胳膊，弄的苍叶手里的裤子掉在了地上。  
苍叶用力抽了下胳膊，却发现水纪力气之大，并没甩开。甚至水纪还往前追了一步，又将他拉进的趋势。  
“怎么？你那么讨厌他们上我吗？”苍叶眼神冰冷，可是嘴角却是上扬的弧度，换悠悠的语调从他被体温激得格外娇红的唇间恶毒的跑出来，“我可是很期待呢。我现在，想要他们俩进来，想要得，不，得，了，呢。”  
“额——！苍叶！！” 水纪一把用力把故意刺激自己神经的人扯了过来，另只手用力捏住对方的上臂。  
爆发后的水纪力气很大，而发情中的苍叶双腿也没那么有力，所以Omega就这样被一口气带了过去。但这也算是苍叶计划里的一环，因为他知道水纪多讨厌那两个人，所以就想这样玩玩看，没想到水纪还真的这个反应，因此他多少感到了点料到后的无趣，却也想要继续看对方作出不同过去形象的后续。  
“不许找那两个人做，”水纪近似威胁似的恶狠狠的说道，同时把苍叶捆在跟前。即便他是个发不出信息素的Beta，此时也暴露出危险的压迫力，如同咬住猎物的猛兽，“我给你做。”  
“变卦了？”胳膊被弄得有些痛，稍微有些不爽，苍叶皱着眉头好笑的问出话。  
“我刚才也没发话说我拒绝你，”想不到水纪竟然还有为这种事找借口的一日。苍叶眨眨眼，突然觉得还真的挺好笑的，因此也就这样看着他。  
“我给你做，”水纪一把抱住苍叶，近得不行的脸让他完全缠住了苍叶略显消瘦的身体，如啃咬的蛇一样贴到苍叶脸前，“你是不可或缺的，苍叶。我会彻底进去把你搅乱的。”  
“哦？”既好笑又有趣的苍叶还是傲慢的哼出高调的鼻音，扬起眉让黏糊糊的呼吸重重喷在了Beta的鼻子上，“那就废话少说，做给我看啊。”  
水纪眼下的那颗泪滴，因为眯起的眼睛和表情的扭曲而产生了线条的少许变化，就在这个细节映入苍叶的眼底时，水纪的影子吞没苍叶眼前的光线，嘴巴一口被啃住。  
此时这个苍叶没有那么清楚水纪的吻技如何，对于水纪过去的感情史也几乎都是【理性】在意的更多，所以他无法做对比。可是这里也无所谓，因为他嘴巴更像是敲开，空气被抽走，舌头要被吃掉一样，被水纪侵犯着。  
但这并不是单纯的攻略与剥夺的组合，的确也有着技巧可言。节奏蕴藏其中，但更加刺激，用力，狂野，几乎把水纪对苍叶的执着都揉了进去。  
苍叶多少因为会困难而不那么舒服，可是这点缺氧的感觉和对方弄痛的口腔，也听够劲。这些异样的疼痛，在日常会被当作不舒服的感受作为处理，可是现在倒是使苍叶很兴奋，很好奇，他想要看看水纪还能带给自己多少想要的刺激。  
然而这个思想刚掠过苍叶的大脑，水纪就恰好个了他一个想要的疼痛。水纪用力的五指掐着他的臀部拥向自己，随后手指毫无征兆的挤入还未造访过的股沟，就这样顺着迅速探索下去，手指轻而易举的就找到了最湿的地方，发现了那个还没闭合的小口。  
干涩的手指肌肤配合着分泌出来的液体就这样顶开了后穴，生硬的顺着这个角度弯曲骨节，硬是撑开一个扣让指尖挂着缩紧的肉壁插了进去。  
“额啊——….嘶…——…！”用力探索角度硬是抠如苍叶体内时，水纪松开了嘴抓着怀里的人感受着，这也让苍叶得到了大口呼吸空气的机会，但也立马因为钝痛的搅入而昂头大呼了一口气，将呻吟倒吸回了喉咙里。  
Omega不自觉的抓住Beta的衣服，粗暴的拧紧那套对方看重的制服。他的腰和腿顿时有些发软，感觉到无法言语的激动，寻求交配的本能跳跃在他的神经里，顿时让他的信息素扩散的更加浓烈。  
水纪承受着对方勾着自己脖子的重量，也没责备对方拧皱了衣服，就这样挂着苍叶，用顶进对方下面的手托着对方的屁股，进入的指头在不算正确舒服的角度里，弯动了几下关节，顿时感到怀里的人激动的颤动，寻求更多的让湿润的阴道吸紧自己。  
“呵，你还是能行的吗…”苍叶收紧胳膊扒在对方怀里，枕着人肩膀将滚烫的嘴唇含上Beta的耳垂，“我站累了，带我去床上。”  
水纪好像还不想就这样抽出手停止刚进入的状态，所以也没执行的继续抓着苍叶站在那里，陷入到肉感中的手指给苍叶下放抓出了几道浅红印记。  
面对这样的贪婪，苍叶倒不是那么讨厌。他抬起脑袋饶有兴趣的扫了眼近处这张既熟悉又陌生的面孔，有些享受的张嘴用牙齿刮了下对方脖子上迷幻吗啡的纹身。  
这个敏感的地方令水纪的身体抖了下，回过神似的看过来，无言抱怨着咬紧了后齿。  
“我叫你去床上再搞坏我。”苍叶半是命令半是挑逗的放轻嗓音，暧昧的味道统统都染满了自己信息素的味道。他的气味再这个房间里爆炸，因为没有水纪味道的存在，他好比霸占了每个空间，每次呼吸，将全部的感官都引向了自己。  
“真是的，我知道了，”水纪拿他没办法一样的念叨句，不耐烦的抽出手指。  
不过水纪这次回话看起来并没苍叶以为的会含有闹脾气的情绪，反而是听得出来又让着苍叶的意思，给予同意的话语里带着点无奈和宠爱，这点让苍叶有些吃惊。  
也许水纪也享受起来了呢。


	3. Hard-on

不知水纪是故意的还是无意的，但苍叶的确觉被很大力的推到了床上。这里床铺的设计简单又不柔软，让他跌上去根本没有什么弹性。  
不过他倒是就这样四仰八叉的赖在床上，上侧身子压在了自己仍在那里的被子和枕头里。他还没拨开被子去看，双腿就被水纪打开来。  
根本没穿任何东西的下方一览无余，小腹以上的衣服也在过程里被卷到身下，身体大敞给了水纪看。  
“一会弄痛了我可不管啊，”水纪警告他的同时，开始动手解开自己裤子上的扣子。话虽然听着狠，但苍叶觉得那不全是真的。  
“那不正好？”苍叶顺水推舟的丢给他了一个邀请的眼神。虽然说不上自己喜欢疼痛，也很厌烦纠缠不清的头疼，可在发情期被大力贯穿弄痛应该挺爽的，所以苍叶讲得毫无畏惧。  
此刻耳朵里捕捉到什么东西滚动的响声，应该是水纪的鞋子踢到了刚才被扔掉的按摩棒，物件顿挫的响动短促的止在了床底下。  
“哦？你硬得挺快的，”苍叶一点也不收敛的盯着水纪下面看，故意挑了挑眉毛，“我挺意外。”  
感觉有点被小看，如今这个性格的水纪可以把这点不开心的情绪直接写在脸上。水纪的裤子掉了下来，连同底裤一起落在脚边，被他套出来后用脚踢到了一旁。  
“是因为我的信息素吗？”看着膝盖跪上床，来到自己双腿间默不作声的水纪，苍叶用手指妩媚的挑着自己的嘴唇，齿间的言语持续挑拨着水纪的思想，“好闻吗？你也闻得到吧？”  
坐在双腿间的Beta一时之间没吭声，随后相通了似的叹了口气，“闻得到...虽然不会和Alpha那样有反应，但的确会让人产生性欲。再说，我都说给你做了，硬了不是理所当然的吗。”  
“的确，省事了，”苍叶这话也不知是故意耍坏还是单纯的感叹，竟惹得他自己痴笑几声，往后仰在了被子里。  
他是觉得挺有趣的。直白说出这种话，并且决定对自己做出这种事，还对自己的味道产生感觉的水纪是前所未有的，【理性】的自己肯定想都没想过，因此才会变得有趣。  
忽然身下压上重量，腰被用力捞起，随后湿润炙热的接触感开始肆意的游走到自己的肌肤上，使得苍叶顿时一个激灵，没忍住的叫了出来。  
“啊啊...”苍叶看下去，水纪正附身抱起自己的腰，迎面张嘴亲吻着腹部。  
水纪张嘴的样子更倾向于“啃咬”，牙齿的硬度不稳定的刮过苍叶的肋骨下端与肚脐附近，舌尖也冷不防的戳进肚脐里。尖锐的刺痒和色情的气息顿时钻进苍叶的骨头里，迫使他不自觉地扭动身体，抵抗着让自己发软发颤的刺激感。  
“哈啊？！”  
本来就敏感的苍叶被这样玩弄肚脐，顿时痒得腹内赶到一热，鸡皮疙瘩蔓延至大腿。一个机灵后，他就觉得屁股后分泌出一股热流。他失态的叫出来，手指抓住水纪脑后的头发，却没推开对方。  
一听到苍叶竟发出这样妩媚撩人的声音，水纪顿时停了下来。虽然他还有些舍不得的最后舔了下对方堆积满自己津液的湿漉漉的肚脐，但还是抬头顺着眼前浮现绯红的躯体窥视去苍叶的脸。  
苍叶这样的嗓音配合这样情欲色彩的神情，水纪是从来没见过的。虽然过去作为朋友相处时身为Omega的苍叶不是没遇到过发情期，但都很快用药做了处理，也会很快回家，所以水纪其实并没真的见过苍叶发情的模样。  
如果是曾经的水纪，肯定会新奇，尴尬，又害羞吧？可是现在的他却在保留新奇和吃惊的情况下，毫不吝啬的把欣赏与探索的视线游走在苍叶身上。  
如今这个带有戾气，桀骜不驯，脾气阴阳不定的苍叶，居然还能在自己碰触下露出这种姿态，水纪对此诞生出前所未有的感觉。这副模样的苍叶虽然色情，但也漂亮。虽然诱惑，却仍不丢弃他原本的那副强大和危险，融于一体后竟产生出一种不食人间烟火的气质，如非人的生物。  
“你对我很有感觉吗？”水纪还没思考，这个问题已经跑了出来。  
苍叶并没急着回答他，而是舒服的叹了口气，从稍微上方的角度投下目光。他的手动了动，从水纪的短发末滑落到耳根，接着描过水纪的脸廓，摸去他嘴边。  
“是啊，”苍叶暧昧的悠悠讲到，“感觉得到哦。”他讲话的语调轻飘飘的，明明刚才的确很有感觉，此时却听起来似真似假，令人捉摸不透。“这是你想听的吗？那就多来点吧。”  
“我是说，对我有感觉吗？”水纪重新问了一遍问题，眼神变得犀利而认真。  
这话的意图有些明显，但这样执著于自己也让苍叶对现在这个水纪感到了点吃惊。不过他没表现出来，更不愿丢失自己占据的主导。作为操有回答权力的人，苍叶把这个问题意图给悄然撕开藏了起来。  
“刚才不是回答了吗？对你有感觉啊。”苍叶双面性的使用着每个词语，回答出的话也失去界线，只是眼神中带有的魄力使得对话结束后的寂静化作了压迫感。  
水纪同他四目相对，两个人就维持着这样羞耻的姿势呆在床上，无言中仿佛进行了一场看不见的搏斗。随后水纪低语了一句“行吧”便开始准备下一步，并没真的动起脾气来。但如果水纪真的不满意苍叶的回答并生气起来，就会很难缠，苍叶最讨厌这种麻烦事了。  
水纪起身跪着抬手给自己下方套弄了几下，随后他拉开制服脱了下来。他里面的赤色的汗衫挂在身上，这样反而同他裸露的下半身形成对比，组合出无法比喻的性感。  
“躺好。”  
对于水纪的要求苍叶没生气，而是意外听话的软回身后的被子里。  
水纪对做爱有经验，当然苍叶也不是第一次。当年相遇的他们在一个足够杂乱的地方，而在那里的人们，什么事都可能经历。  
不过水纪也没有用安全正规的流程，刚才的手指和先前的按摩棒都已经算做扩张，而水纪便选择满足苍叶的需求——弄痛身下的这只发情的Omega。  
他进入的很直接，阴茎的大小虽然对完全打开的Omega来讲并不苛刻，分泌的液体也形成润滑，但还是第一次彼此结合，陌生感和撑开的摩擦感都在苍叶敏感的体内扩大了一倍。  
“唔唔…额，啊…”  
“嗯，好柔软…”水纪从高处扫视苍叶的体态，在温热包裹的舒适下闷闷说了一句话。  
苍叶捕捉到了，便侧脸从下方拿余光暧昧不清的轻吟了声“我弄得不错吧？”就露出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，手指在下方还反勾大腿帮自己掰开更多。  
“因为今天一天…都很无聊，额嗯…我给自己做了不少，”苍叶呼着热气，承受水纪进入更深处，“啊…嘶…虽然麻烦，但总比不满足强。”  
苍叶时而因摩擦的钝痛而挺起背，压入后方忍耐。时而又因内部填满的快感而弓身看向进来的人，满足的喘着贪图更多的淫语。  
内部不完全打开，所以这让水纪停下来适应了一会。他抬起手，从囊袋开始往上，两根手指夹着Omega坚硬的分身顺了起来。指内感觉得到对方茎身上的血管和筋脉，最终之在了前断。  
这个过程完全让Omega瘫倒在水纪身下，爽得发出颤抖的感叹，喉头吞咽滚动着闷热的空气。苍叶的手背搭在汗湿的额头上，无法自控的虚捏着手指。  
水纪动了起来。他的器官没有Alpha那样粗壮巨大，但也足够给Omega的内部造成足够多的摩擦力。他有过经验，所以技巧不错，即使第一次进入彼此内部并不熟悉，但他也能熟练的运动，并且满足苍叶需求的猛烈加速。  
两人未曾寻求从缓到急的磨合过程，从一开始都是对苍叶期待的一种回应。疼痛，破坏，刺激，满足肉体生理的需求。  
水纪屏住的呼吸以及压制的声音，通过每次用力的贯穿被从肺里挤出来。润滑炙热的肉壁吸附着他的性器，拉扯着深入，每次但他插入再拖出时，被夹住的闷痛都转化成别样的快感烧毁他的大腿，腹部，和后背。  
脊椎神经像是点了火花一样炸开，对方香甜的味道随着他每次底吟喘动滚入胸口和肺部。循环沸腾着钻入神经，被他Beta的那点理智也给蛊惑没了踪迹。  
他双臂用力抱住苍叶偏瘦的驱赶，如同霸占对方一切的将人收紧，贴向自己的胸口。  
他的下巴和鼻尖擦过脸前那个副不一样温度的肉体，伴随后方的猛烈进入，他张口咬住了苍叶挺起胸口后浮现出的胸骨。  
苍叶放浪的发出大叫，喜悦和贪婪的情绪渴求着更多。即使他为此疼得接连拔高声音，皱起眉头无法好好换气，但仍然会在结尾变调成癫狂的笑声。  
苍叶修长漂亮的手指抓入水纪的发后，借力想要推着水纪把牙齿镶进自己的肉里。  
水纪顺从了他，留下一颗颗牙印，满满都是自己的标记。  
他不断把苍叶的往下带，同时自己往前冲入更深。他没去摸索苍叶的敏感点在何处，而是将内部都给搅碎，连同那个点一起被捣穿。他的手在苍叶神身下绷紧到骨节泛白，给怀里的人掐出印记。苍叶反而情绪更加高涨，怜惜的看着如猎犬一样扑在自己怀里的水纪，把胸口送了过去。  
蓝发在被子和衣服里蹭得生疼，却刺得【欲望】大脑癫狂，让他大胆的情绪在本能下爆破。  
“更多！”苍叶疼得叫出后，反而咯咯笑着索求很多暴力。他昂起头大吸口气，主动配合对方的速度动着腰，艰难的在水纪紧收的怀里调动角度，促使对方顺利顶到子宫口。  
这回苍叶痛到脸有些扭曲，他倒吸一口气，却闭目享受刺出的汗水抽出全部思想的那个瞬间，电流顺着额头炸到了后背。  
两个人这样来来回回，肉体的拍打形成了屋内的主旋律，而他们的喘息与呻吟则在刺耳的高歌。衣服的摩擦与被褥的挤压是背景音，不规律的沙沙作响，让人完全忘记了时长。  
被固定在墙上的床板艰难的被压颤，不情愿的被上面两个人激烈的碰撞被弄得快裂开。但上方的人根本没有顾忌这里的设施，他们紧密镶嵌的下方不行摆动，一次一次从穴口边缘的褶皱处挤出淫秽的液体，拉出的银丝在发粘的肉体下被重复不断的黏满床铺。  
“更深…！更用力…！”苍叶的脸上扭曲的不知是对于快感的笑意还是对疼痛的忍耐，应该是两者皆有。他就以这样诡异又迷人的姿态发出命令。  
水纪像是已经分不出他的声音，又像是竭尽全力去满足他。下方的动作仿佛永无止境似的运作，没回都精准的顶开子宫口，把疼痛和让人塌陷的快感灌入其中。  
泪滴的纹身于水纪诞生侵略性而扭曲的眸子下，和淌落唾液并张嘴含咬的嘴巴间扭曲了线条，逐渐被涨红的脸颊染得变了色  
纹身的青年亲吻自己所能吻到的苍叶的每个角落，鼻子拱开还缠在苍叶胳膊和肩头的衣服埋入了自己的脸，给满是对方味道的干净皮肤留下全新的牙印。  
“苍叶…”水纪这样叫着怀里人的名字，同时也听到耳侧此人发出的呻吟，迷乱色情得不真实，盖过了他所有的欲望和声音。  
于是水纪又一次张开嘴，证明自己存在似的咬了苍叶的肩膀，身下卡在对方的子宫里。  
与此同时他也可以清晰的察觉到苍叶坚硬的下方被挤压在两人份腹间，轮廓如此清晰，异样得奇怪。这强烈的存在感就如同烈火，快要把他们下方融化到一起去。  
因为狭窄的子宫口被挑开，快感被异样的疼痛敲开，痛得苍叶差点咬破嘴唇。他紧皱眉头，忍着对方前段伸入。  
他还从没体验过那里被进入的感觉，所以说实话让他觉得有点新鲜。  
“嘶———！啊…嗯…呐，水纪，”匀了匀声音，苍叶抬手抚摸着起自己身前的人，忍住被咬的疼痛玩笑道，“想标记我吗？”  
水纪后背的肌肉绷紧了一瞬，像是哪根神经被拉住了。但他没说话，寻思片刻的安静从伏在苍叶胸口上的那张看不到的脸下面传来。  
但很快他像是故意避开回答，松懈下上臂的肌肉，沉默且看似迷恋的把脸贴在苍叶的锁骨上，身挪到下方握住了苍叶的分身。  
苍叶的身体因阴茎被握住摩擦而愉悦的打了个机灵，他的大腿和膝盖顿时有些无力，向两边大大的敞开，给水纪足够大的空间。  
可是他却嘴巴没停，而是自言自语的继续说下去，“不过你标记不了我。因为你是Beta啊…”  
水纪仍然没吭声，可那个赤色的刘海下却传开不甘承认的气息。这个倔强和闷气的态度，也是往日那个水纪不会表现的，可这也正是他内在的另一面。  
“生气了？”苍叶打趣的询问。等待他的还是短暂的一个沉默，却很快又爆发。水纪露出他生气并且纠缠时那种戾气，不打算放开苍叶的冲动几乎实体化的浪潮似的盖了上来。  
他露出忍耐情绪和痛苦的深情，咬紧牙揪住苍叶稍偏纤细的身体，把脸埋了上去，暗自骂了一句听不清的话。或许他是真的不甘，也或者是他真的对Beta这件事被说而厌烦，但也可能是因为他对自己竟会对苍叶产生标记的想法而错乱。  
水纪疯狂的抽动起来，短而快的来回在苍叶最深处捣弄。苍叶对这样水纪思考了什么的确有些好奇，可是他没想那么多，而是觉得苍叶会因为对自己无法标记这句话产生了这等反应，从而觉得极其有趣，令他满意。  
于是苍叶没再多言，而是把声音完全发挥在享受快感这一点上，单方面大肆高调的发出淫叫，一声声压入水纪的耳膜。  
他抬起胳膊用力搂住水纪，像是要回应对方一半紧紧抱住胳膊，把两人脸之间的距离收入到非常暧昧的距离。随后他的腿绕上对方的后腰，用力的勾到了一起。这回他彻彻底底挂在了水纪身上，后背跟着动作生硬的挫着被子。  
苍叶身体被一天下来折腾得有些脱离，他的胳膊几次被甩得从水纪脖子上滑落，但又被他拍了回去。但这仍然令他显得游刃有余，懒散的接受被水纪蹂躏内部的冲击，沉浸在暴力的快感里，一直张狂的笑着。  
因为他把腿盘上水纪的关系，双腿间之间空间变窄，内部也收紧。增大的摩擦几乎撕咬着彼此的接触面，使得水纪吃力的在这样的摩擦刺激下发出破碎的呻吟。他不肯放弃，贪婪的攀爬在苍叶营造的闷热迷乱的沙漠中，渴求水源一样张口掠夺了苍叶的嘴。  
两人的嘴唇相互抨击出响亮的水声，每次都因为身下的动作拉扯被分离，在被狠狠按上。缺少温柔，满是彼此掠夺的霸道。可这样的疼痛并不会令他们不适，反而连啃带咬的追逐着对方的嘴唇，舌头拉出的银丝躺下嘴角，湿漉漉的弄脏了蓝色的发丝。  
苍叶手伸下去，自己为自己自慰起来。也许是他的提醒，水纪的一只手抓了过去，手指交缠，几乎要把膨胀的分身掐断一样的握到一起去。  
最后因为晃动的关系，两只手相互脱节。  
自己下面留给了水纪后，苍叶的手抚摸上对方满是汗水的脖子，拇指扣住对方被纹身覆盖的喉头。清晰的滚动戳动着拇指，迷幻吗啡的图案留给他了朦胧的不一样的触感。  
【欲望】的自己从来没这样触碰过水纪，也没这样近距离的端详过水纪的面孔与双瞳。此时此刻这些映入苍叶眼中，都抹满了浓重的色彩，疯狂的旋转着。  
体内被是今天满，对方紧紧在他的子宫口来回窜动。他们都一样要攀入高潮，因此苍叶更不能放开水纪，同样水纪也绝对不会放开他。他们就这样扭成一团，在最深处揉成一体，快速的在疼痛的漩涡下被这种无法自控的快感和需求给吞噬。  
“嗯啊！嗯！苍——！苍叶…要射…放开！”  
水纪总算能在最后的挣扎里挤出几个词，试图把脑子最深处跟不上节奏的思路排出喉咙。可苍叶哪管他，反而这样理智要求出去射的水纪不是苍叶希望看到的，所以他根本不松开对方。  
完全被对方手脚并用的卡住，水纪无法挪动胳膊推开对方。他就这样抱着苍叶，根本无法停止的，跟随体内高潮的冲动动着腰。他觉得自己应该离开现在这样的Omega，才是对苍叶安全的。可这只是一个思绪，苍叶不肯放开他的行为反常的让他感到如愿以偿似的开心，甚至后方动作丝毫没有减速。  
他的龟头挤在苍叶的子宫内，紧紧咬着他不放口。最后苍叶使劲一动腰，硬是给了水纪不少冲击。水纪觉得身下一紧，他觉得思绪要断了，自控的肌肉全部都崩坏掉。  
“不行，要射——射进去了…！喂！！”  
水纪咬着牙挤出最后的话，反而呢？然而当他对上苍叶金色的眸子，却失了神。苍叶痴迷沉浸的绯色双颊上那对湿润和张狂的眼睛是如此漂亮而令人战栗，完全不在乎他的担心，甚至愿意将他喷射出的全部吞掉。  
忽然高潮快感的爆发使得水纪恍惚片刻，脑中泛白。等他听见苍叶高昂的呻吟，身体在他怀里颤动，两人腹间和手上被弄湿，他才注意到苍叶也跟着自己射了。  
“额？！糟糕——…！”  
水纪突然意识到晚了，他射出来的为止在对方子宫里。他顿时想要操控痉挛的腰努力挣扎几下，却被苍叶措不及防的收紧双腿给按了回去。这样的摩擦完全挤压开他仅剩的防线，精液灌入其中。  
水纪一下子觉得身体强烈的颤抖，几乎要推着他冲破疲倦的极限，最后的力气就这样讲堆积的欲望泄出，随后给了他一阵无法形容的脱力感。  
中途他试着挪动臀部，但这还是晚了。即使他撤出苍叶的子宫，最终大部分释放在甬道中。可还是一部分进去了，他完全没有为其防御的机会。  
可这实在是不允许水纪逃离，因为刚才的一顿操作实在是太猛了，他甚至后知后觉的有些沉浸在高潮中，此时根本没力气起来，压在苍叶身上喘着粗气。  
“你…到底做了什么…你知道吗！”水纪咽了咽口水，却喉咙发干发疼。他眯起眼努力撑起身，忽然有些后悔莫及。  
“怎么？”苍叶倒是不以为然，躺在那里看着他。他淫乱的身体沾满着各种人体分泌的液体，几乎把他的身体装饰得让人认不出来。这些照在水纪眼里，无法让水纪用一两句给出评价。  
“你不是很尽兴吗？”看着从自己体内慌忙推出来的人，苍叶冷笑。  
水纪被同先前截然不同的情绪打击着，但他也不知道为什么自己会有这样的反差心态，而他也觉得这样反而很狼狈。于是他气愤地留下句让对方清理里面，并且吃药的话，就提上裤子离开了。  
苍叶望着关闭的门收起表情，坐起来抬手接住后穴流出的精液，在拇指指尖碾玩。  
随着发情期带来的第二波空虚与饥渴，他再度变得有些无趣起来。


	4. A bot from the blue

给苍叶纹身后过了一段日子，不知从哪一天开始，水纪就没再怎么看到过苍叶的身影。  
掌管了迷幻吗啡的苍叶曾有几次被东江邀请去上层，再后来他偶尔会被威尔斯和托利普带走。水纪也没敢开口询问，倒是根据苍叶每次回来时的状态看，似乎身体出了情况。  
很突然的，某天威尔斯和托利普告诉水纪，他可以临时代替苍叶继续管理迷幻吗啡。  
即使水纪现在已经是这个样子，但当时那两个英国人看他的表情却变成另一幅样子，似乎对他有了那么一点点兴趣。  
当然水纪并不会为此而开心。  
水纪不懂这些人要搞什么，他也不否认自己怀疑过是苍叶故意让自己做的，说不定在哪里正观察着他。  
但他找不到理由。  
起初他每日都在害怕苍叶会突然回来，可是担惊受怕了几周后，日子照样慢慢过，苍叶却都没回来。  
水纪逐渐开始相信苍叶也许真的不会再回来了，毕竟他就是那样随性，一切也只是基于为了有趣而已，或许那个苍叶已经找到了其他感兴趣的事。  
不过这也只是水纪的推测。  
而他的推测后来被推翻了。  
那日他完成了迷幻吗啡的任务，在深夜前回到了塔里，苍叶就坐在他的房间中。  
这个出现太过突然。突然得不真实。  
但那句“你回来了呀，好久不见”一出口，真实的恐惧就压上了水纪的胸口。  
苍叶真的在这里。  
坐在他房间的椅子上等着他回来时吓他一跳。  
苍叶就宛如一只幽灵，让水纪狼狈的直流冷汗。  
望着水纪扭曲的脸，努力压制起伏的心态而忍耐的模样，翘着腿坐在那里的苍叶倒是想当无所谓。金色的眸子弯起来，打趣的双手交叉搭在肚子上，就这样端详着眼前的纹身青年。  
此刻他留出的这段寂静无非不是无形的压力，把水纪抛入没有时间感的空白里。水纪每个不甘心和不情愿的表情变化都能映入苍叶的眼中。  
苍叶瞅了他几眼，随后好笑的乐起来，“我说，水纪啊…你还是老样子，一点没变。”  
这话虽然不知指得是什么，不过水纪耳朵里觉得这实在不能算是称赞。或者说，苍叶现在每次开口对他来讲都挺刺耳的。  
“你身体还好吗…？”水纪岔开话题，不过他声音僵硬又微弱，毕竟如果可以他不想和苍叶对话。  
苍叶也没反对他更改话题，反倒想是等着他把话题转到这个方向似的，眉目间露出点戏弄和得意，看得水纪胸口一闷。  
“还好吧，”先不到苍叶回答得如此平淡随意。但这很明显，苍叶的兴趣点在其他上面，甚至主导了话题方向，“想标记我吗？”  
此话太突然，水纪一时无法作答，又不知如何询问。嘴巴哆嗦了下后没吱声，唯独皱起眉头警觉的投去困惑的眼神。  
苍叶站起身，慵懒的迈着步子跨到水纪跟前。略显宽大的迷幻吗啡外套依旧裹着苍叶体格稍小的身子，拉链和胸口一起他揣入口袋的手扯出几道褶子，水纪这才从拉低过锁骨的领口发现苍叶里面什么也没穿。  
这不禁放水纪回想起来纹身完成的那一天，苍叶也是这样脱下衣服把绷带亮出来，一点点揭开纹身的图案，把自己击碎的。所以水纪本能的有些抗拒，因为不清楚苍叶这次突然出现是要做什么，总不可能只是寒暄。  
“用不着这样的表情吧？”苍叶望着水纪几乎要后退的样子，白了他一眼，“只是你问我身体如何，我就想到了那次发/*情期时你帮做的事。”  
讲到这里，苍叶歪下头，换着角度观察水纪听到这些发言时的反应，“这次身体情况，和那次脱不了干系。”苍叶特意压低声音，意有所指的加重发音。但他很快就昂起下巴，高调的谈起水纪不愿回忆的话题，“你是想到你给我文的纹身了吗？这表情…哈。”  
苍叶最后讥讽的笑了下，让水纪惊恐之余眉头抽搐起来。他的嘴角因忌讳而往下撇，咬紧的牙关露了出来。  
金眸的青年面目冷淡了几分，他的手捏住了拉链扣，慢慢的往下解去。拉索每个齿打开的摩擦声，都在两人周围凝固般的气氛里被扩大了几倍。  
“不要…”  
水纪差点认不出来了自己的声音，可是他抗拒的心态就这样亲自讲了出来。  
他不想看到自己亲手为其文上的纹身，也不想等待苍叶为自己揭露什么。  
“你到底怂个什么劲啊，”苍叶嫌弃的撂下一句话，停下拉拉链的手反过来一把揪住水纪的肩。  
水纪这时才注意到，自己真的往后推了，不过他也只是往后迈出一只脚，还没行动就被对方逮住。  
紧接着苍叶的另只手伸了过来，抓着他出汗的掌心绕过身子，将其按在了后腰上。苍叶力气之大，他按着水纪的手给自己后面一托，自己也故意往前一口气缩短了距离。他的另只手已经松开水纪的肩，却顺势把胳膊搭了上去，以及其近的距离用目光扫荡水纪的脸。  
从发不出声的嘴，到眼下的纹身，再到那双镶嵌熟悉色彩的眼睛，以及紧紧锁起的眉头，苍叶慢条斯理的打量。他这样暧昧的搭着水纪的姿态，就像是酒吧里撩着对方要求陪自己跳支舞一样。  
只可惜水纪并不愿意。  
看够了水纪畏惧自己的模样，苍叶深知对方不会反抗，所以也就从他肩上放下手，一口气把拉锁拉开。  
水纪对苍叶的恐惧根深蒂固。但苍叶也知道水纪精神的强大。若对方还能反抗，自己的能力对其依旧会变得毫无意义。  
于是苍叶直勾勾盯着水纪的眼睛就同催眠般，让水纪的目光无法从他的视线上挪开，只是空洞的呈现出不安。  
“我这次回来第一件事就是来这里等你。我不是刚才和你说了吗？之前那段时间身体的事也和你脱不了干系。”  
苍叶边讲，边把捏着对方的手移动到散开的衣摆下，贴上了后腰的肌肤。水纪的掌心又热又湿，还有些发抖。苍叶引导着对方移动着，在皮肤上留下一层温度。  
“记得这个感觉吗？”苍叶的表情变得可怕起来，他的气息如同准备摧毁对方的芒刺，恶意的开始挑破水纪的防线。  
“然后你那次，射入我子宫里了。”  
“——额？！”  
水纪大脑里嗡的一下。  
不是他自己发现了真相，而是真相就那样蹦出来，被苍叶的话一口气泼在了水纪头上。  
“不…要…！”  
水纪心生畏惧，难以接受的要推开对方。可是他没能成功抽回手，而是被苍叶猛击按在身上。水纪觉得手被捏得生疼，要肿起来似的。  
“不要逃啊，”苍叶冷了下去，用自己的气势将对方钉在地上。水纪身上的温度仿若被苍叶的话语抽走，变得发凉。  
随后苍叶牵动着水纪的手，沿着腰往身前慢慢滑去。水纪手臂的骨头就同生锈了一样，顿挫着不愿配合他。苍叶却不可能如了对方心意，推搡着压过自己的皮肤。  
“都说了，不许逃。”苍叶不耐烦的威胁起来，因为他讨厌麻烦的一遍遍催促。  
水纪终于抗不过他，胳膊松了力气，就和他沉入深渊的心情一样变得轻飘飘的，由着苍叶的力气往前摸去。  
苍叶算是满意了，刚才冷淡危险的气息也撤回了一点，露出了他那看戏似的表情。  
最终两人的手停在了苍叶的肚子前，从敞开的衣服里露出来，贴上赤裸于两人间的腹部上。  
“感觉到了吗？”苍叶有趣的询问他，“你留在我体内的东西。”  
他捏着水纪仿佛虚脱的手指，贴着自己的肚子往下滑去。  
水纪所有的感觉都从挖空的大脑流入手指，凝固在了于对方接触的那片肌肤上，他坚持着，让自己去接受眼前的事实。  
指骨刮过对方的小腹，描绘出了一个微微隆起的弧度。  
他浑身僵硬，发不出任何感想。  
苍叶总算松开手，十只攀上了他的双肩，凑近后那张漂亮的脸盈溢出刺眼的笑意。  
“这是你的孩子。”  
水纪已经寻不到自己呼吸的规律，短促的吐气每次都是在他胸口憋不住时才跑出来，震得耳膜内轰隆作响。  
视线前晃动，随后降低。他被苍叶拉着转了半圈，随后被推坐在了先前苍叶坐过的椅子上。苍叶的膝盖拨开他的腿，站在了他身前，腹部也完全呈现在了水纪的脸前。  
苍叶弯腰重新抓住水纪的手，可是水纪这次没有再抽回去，也没有抗议的意思。因为他已经明确知道了事实，不得不接受事实，因为因为那次的确射入了子宫。不论那时候的苍叶怎么处理的，到头来都怀上了。  
苍叶消失的这段日子，应该都是因为身体的变化。东江叫他去应该也是为了胎儿初期的稳定做了准备。  
苍叶享受着水纪这幅包掏空的模样，竟不觉得无趣。反而想到今后面对肚子里胎儿的成长，和这个关系造成的枷锁，水纪那个强大的精神会有怎么样的变化，逐渐令苍叶感兴趣起来。  
他慢慢撩起右侧的衣服，粉色的花纹撕扯开水纪的伤疤。  
迷幻吗啡的标志从黑色的外套下亮出，印在他洁白的肋下，但似乎也被胀起的腹部拉扯得稍微变了形。  
他拉着水纪的手，抚摸过胎儿位置，最后又落在了纹身上。这回他松开手，水纪也没把手抽回去。  
“这是你留在我身上的痕迹。”  
苍叶俯下身，侧头贴在了苍叶耳边。  
“而这里则是你在我身体里播下的种子。”  
水纪倒吸了一口气的声音清晰的传入苍叶耳朵里，喉咙底部的震动好像也会冲出口，却迟迟并未实现。面对这样的水纪，苍叶眯起眸子，抬手抚摸上对方深褐色的头发，在用手指在脑后轻轻搓着。  
水纪知道，自己无法从苍叶身边离开了。  
也许将来某日，他会被苍叶丢掉。但至此之前，他依旧无法离开苍叶。  
苍叶缓缓直起腰，手却推着水纪往前，将脸贴在孕育着另一个生命的的肚子上。苍叶的脸颊发凉，和腹部的肚子上的温度有着微妙的区别，但这也让他的存在感变得很强。  
水纪空洞的用手按着自己亲手文下的图案，脸贴着自己亲手创造出的生命上，他的耳朵还无法听到这个没诞生的孩子所活动的声音，却能感知到母体冰冷的心跳，令他不寒而栗。  
Omega手指看似柔和的一遍遍揉着身前的Beta，将身体内的这道锁深深插入对方的骨头里，将他拷在了自己的掌心中。  
“即使怀孕了，但现在和将来也不会有任何一个Alpha可以标记我。当然，你也根本无法标记我。”  
Omega的话从头顶上方落下。如雨，如雪，如这里冰冷的墙壁。  
“我不属于任何人。但是你，水纪。”  
曾经多年的朋友，如今叫出他的名字是，却化作了欲望本身最单纯的，恶魔似的，低语。  
“现在你属于我。”

——BAD ENDING ver. End——


	5. Unplanned

一听到苍叶来店里了，水纪就立刻从刺青店的办公室赶了出来。几名店员正在同苍叶寒暄，询问他的身体情况，苍叶笑着说没事。  
但根据这么久的相处经验来看，水纪觉得苍叶笑起来有些憔悴。他不由得担心起前段时间的事，便过去把苍叶带离了吧台，单独请到了安静的办公室里。  
“好久没来了，不过看起来你这里进行的还挺顺利，”苍叶被安排坐在了沙发上，环顾四周后开口道，听起来像是特意在找话题。  
苍叶用手搓了搓大腿的细节没有逃过水纪的眼睛，水纪没有急着道破，而是打开了办公室里的小冰箱。  
“要喝什么？”水纪温和地询问，“你看起来今天似乎不太合适喝酒。我这里还有其他选项。”  
“的确不想喝酒…这都被你看出来了，”苍叶不好意思的笑了笑，歪头扫了眼冰箱。他起初似乎看中了某一款，但很快脸色又变了，不太情愿的移开脸，“抱歉，今天没什么胃口，果然还是喝水吧。”  
“没事吧？你最近身体很不好的样子，”听到意料外的答案，水纪的担心全写在了脸上，不过他也很快给对方倒好了水。  
“今天就是想和你说这件事的。”  
“哦？”听到这话，水纪便认真起来。但他还是先把水递了过去，同时发现了对方的一点不同。首先苍叶穿的挺厚的，至少比他平日这个季节所选的衣服要厚，也没有穿喜欢的那套夹克。其次就是没看到莲。  
“莲呢？”水纪想也没想的就问出口，毕竟这太少见了，他无法不在意。  
突然被抛来问题，捧着水杯的苍叶愣了一下。随后他放下杯子，苦笑着拍拍身边的包，给出了解释，“莲在这里。因为我和他说希望单独和你谈，所以现在他进入了睡眠模式。”  
水纪再次觉得这次对方到访是要说很严肃的事情，也是和苍叶最近身体情况有关，所以他收敛起表情坐到了对面的沙发上看着苍叶，洗耳恭听。  
“什么事？身体情况不乐观吗？是因为我的事让你操心了所以害的吗？”  
自从迷幻吗啡的事情结束后，苍叶也出了院。曾经辛辣果汁的成员有的苏醒，有的还一直情况不乐观。有责任心的水纪一边弥补着一边照顾他们。当然有的人还愿意跟随水纪，但也有的人离他而去，这些水纪都没说什么。  
水纪暂且也没继续重建辛辣果汁，因为这次冲击太大了，每个成员都需要缓一缓。其次就是水的店，Black Needle，也因为那段时间他的消失而彻底关门。  
如何重新开张店，如何招揽回顾客，如何让生意上回到正轨，如何同员工们调节关系，这几个月来苍叶都帮了水纪不少。现在愿意回来陪着水纪的人，也都在店里工作，老顾客也愿意赏脸光顾和介绍朋友来。不管如何，Black Needle都逐渐走上了正轨，可喜可贺。  
但苍叶近一个月身体情况都不太好，虽然过去的头疼症状消失，但却开始犯恶，吃东西偶尔会吐出来。他看起来很累，很容易犯困，做事乏力，经常帮完忙就回家休息了。  
最近苍叶则没怎么来见过水纪，水纪听红雀说，苍叶最近请假在家里休息，就连红雀都因为多惠婆婆的叮嘱而最近没有上门打扰。  
“让你累成这样，真是很对不起。”  
“哎？”苍叶看着对面的人慎重其事的低头道歉，顿时慌了，赶紧摆摆手，“不是的！不是因为店里的事，也不是水纪的错！”  
这回倒是轮到水纪有些诧异，他抬起头望着苍叶眨眨眼，然后才慢慢的直起腰，“所以是…？”  
苍叶的脸显而易见的变红，他紧张到手在膝盖上捏成拳头。一时半会的沉默令两个人之间的气氛越来越尴尬，水纪也没逼他赶紧开口，于是空气如同静止了一样。唯一感觉到时间流逝的就是一门之隔外面工作地点播放的音乐能够传来，脚底能够通过地板感觉到清晰的鼓点发出的震动。  
“那个啊…”苍叶慢慢的好身子，手也从膝盖滑下腿，十指交叉在肚子前交叉，“虽然现在的我对于那时候的事情没有记忆，不过我在询问另一个我之后…我那时候在白金牢笼时发情…了吧…？”  
水纪稍微消化了下对方的话，倒不是因为对方提到的“现在的我”，“另一个我”之类的让他很难理解，而是谈到了那次的事情立刻让他有点不切实的感觉。  
他早已接受了苍叶身上的事情，对于苍叶把自己分成了三个人的事，记忆没有完全共享的事，莲的事，他也都加以理解了。毕竟在这么久相处里，苍叶经常在他面前随意切换着人格，性格的不同也非常的明显，水纪知道这些都是真的。  
不过现在的苍叶并不是真的记得那次过程的苍叶人格，所以在提到苍叶本身相互分享了情报，还亲口找自己确认，这让水纪有些不好意思。虽然苍叶还是苍叶本人，但那次的经历实在谈不上很美好。  
“是啊，嗯，”水纪结结巴巴的应着，点了点头。  
“然后你帮我做了，对吧？”明明苍叶看起来对这件事无比确信，却还是用询问的口气问得极其小心。像是一句否认就会让他们的关系紧张，毕竟眼前的苍叶一直用水纪维持着好友关系，问这个问题的确很尴尬。  
“嗯…做了，”刺青师点了点头，但很快不好意思的挠了挠头，“我那段时间的记忆现在想想也挺没有实感的，不过的确是…和你做了呢。”  
一阵特别尴尬的寂静扩散开，面对面坐着的两个人简直不知道该把眼睛摆在哪。两个人都脸红了起来，掌心冒汗。  
“然后似乎最后…”苍叶深吸了一口气，涨红着脸，还有些不安的正回视线，挤出话，“你射…射进了我的…子宫……”  
Omega最后的声音若下去，几乎要听不到，不过因为屋子里就他们俩，所以还是跑进去了水纪耳朵里。水纪立刻一阵窘迫，窒息感都爬上了胸口。他只能鞭策自己回忆当时的事，而当时的那个冲击感竟然还记忆犹新。  
“好像的确是那样，”会想起那个时候的自己做出来的事，水纪也只能无奈地承认。  
“所以，有件事我今天来找你说。因为，我觉的第一个应该告诉的人就是你，水纪。”  
水纪心里咯噔一下，总觉得有什么答案冒了出来。他险些没感思考，不过苍叶比他更快的道明一切。  
“我怀孕了。”  
一时之间周围太过安静，屋外的音乐声变得很巨大但也很遥远，害得水纪丢失了真切感。  
苍叶努力的继续说下去，皱起的眉头下那双眼睛里流露出慌张和无奈，“我想那个是你的孩子。毕竟，你看…自从那次后我没有和任何人做过，也没有被标记，而且那时候也的确射入了里面…”  
水纪张张嘴，不知说什么。他手往下按着两侧的沙发，看起来像是因为震惊差点站起里，但又没有站起来似的，有点滑稽。  
不过现在水纪也明白了，之前苍叶的各种反应并不是因为太累，而是正常的孕期反应，显得憔悴也是因为这样，当然也不排除苍叶因为这件事而感到了压力大。  
想必这几日在家休息，也是因为苍叶知道了自己身体的真实情况，而不知如何面对和对自己开口吧？  
水纪惊奇的发现，自己没有极力要否认。这也许算是他的优点吧？因为他清楚地意识到，除了那次意外，可能真的没有别的理由了。不管那个时候那个苍叶是怎么想的，但他们两个都处于那种状态下，发生这种事也不可能让人怀疑。  
就因为他意识到了那样做可能有的后果，此时面对苍叶的话，以及对于苍叶的信任，他才无法否认。他知道这是真的。不得不接受。  
“但是其实我也多少有点放心，”对面的青年再度开口，却变得柔和许多，甚至将羞涩的微笑呈现给了水纪。“虽然不知道告诉你的时候，你会是什么反应…一想到这件事就害怕的不行。可是转念一想，如果是水纪的话，我也能放心吧。”  
“哎？”水纪的胸口下串来心跳的响声，热流缓缓地扩散。在这样的意外的，尴尬的，不知所措的情况下，他竟被轻易感动着。  
苍叶不好意思的用手轻轻覆盖在肚子上，不过因为衣服宽大的关系，水纪依旧看不到对方的身体情况。这应该就是苍叶特意穿着衣服的目的，是为了不让店里其他熟人看出来自己的变化吧？  
”因为如果自己孩子的父亲是水纪这样的人，我肯定就能放心了。水纪即可靠又温柔，还很强大，也很重情义。如果和这样的人组建家庭…——“一口气夸了对方那么多，忽然反应过来的苍叶顿时脑袋一空断了后面的话。  
苍叶的脸直接红到了耳朵根，他连忙羞耻的用手摸了摸耳边的头发，音调降低得极其微弱，坚持把话讲完，“也会…安心…”  
这些夸赞被如此情谊满满送出来，水纪又惊又喜，更是不好意思起来。苍叶对自己的赞赏，信任，寄托，都无法不是他们之间关系的重要呈现，这点足以令水纪感动。  
“啊…这还真是，出乎意料…”水纪并不是想责备那个时候的苍叶没有做好处理，而他也知道那个时候的自己也有些不对劲，他也没法否认发生了的事。两个人之间这样不断转折的关系真的发生了没法逆转的变化，令两人一时不知如何进行对话。  
“是啊，”苍叶点点头，“都是因为外婆注意到了我的情况，才发现的。”讲到这里，苍叶眼底露出一点惭愧，一点羞涩，还有温柔和感动，“外婆说既然已经有了，就努力让这个孩子长大成人。”  
“真是给她添麻烦了，”一谈到多惠外婆，水纪就每每为曾经的事过意不去。他顿时心情沉重苦涩不少，相比听到怀孕，这件事更给他冲击，表情的扭曲与不安正是最好的证明，“明明咱们俩已经给她添了不少麻烦，现在却又添了一个人呢…”  
“嗯…”苍叶只能附和他，看来对于这件事，在家里时苍叶应该个慎重的给外婆道过歉，谈过心，自责反省过了吧。  
都说不清是第几次，寂静再度砸入两人之间，引得良人都心里烧的慌。  
“那个——”  
“我说——”  
忽然异口同声，又一起闭上嘴。同步得太快，两人隔着茶几大眼瞪小眼，最后反而都看到了对方最害羞无措的一面。  
“抱歉，你先说吧，”突破这个气氛的是苍叶。  
此时这家店的店长，羞涩起来反而像是没成年的男孩，若是其他人看到，肯定会吓一跳。不过水纪毕竟一直都是很好的性格，虽然面对这次的意外他有害羞和一时惊慌，但也控制的不错。  
做好了准备，水纪耸耸双肩，让自己看起来自然很多。“既然如此，那我可以看看孩子吗？”最后他问得既小心又温和，像是在呵护苍叶一样试探着，“如果可以的话，请让我摸摸你的肚子可以吗？”  
这话在怀孕的Omega听来，令人又感动又羞涩。在水纪看去，从过去一直熟悉的那张脸上，如今融化开的表情下已经同时兼备作为一个父亲和作为一个母亲都该有的神情，苍叶再也不是曾经单纯朋友关系上的那名青年了。  
“可以啊，”苍叶的声音里显得很开心，甚至有些激动。不过他有在控制，因为他不想突然这样吓到水纪，同时他也的确还因为两人关系的突飞猛进而害羞着。  
苍叶从沙发上起来，绕过了茶几来到水纪那一侧。这或许是水纪许久见面后第一次以这样的距离仔细看苍叶，他起先下意识想要站起来主动上前，但望着苍叶来到身前的举动，想到后面他们要去做的事，就让水纪有些大脑混乱，僵坐在那里紧张得直咽口水。  
苍叶的确看起来比印象里的消瘦，这都是因为这次的压力和孕期反应造成的，这让水纪想到当初他们逃出来之前苍叶的模样，也是因为营养不良而显得消瘦且虚弱。  
水纪虽然看起来紧张，但还是手没停下的慢慢拉下拉链。两人一个站着一个坐着，目光一上一下，碰上又想要错开，最后都落在了苍叶的肚子上。  
拉链拉开，里面苍叶穿的是他时常习惯穿的黑色紧身T恤，将他纤细的身材线条清晰的呈现出来。厚重的外套轻易从不太合适的肩膀滑落，被苍叶轻轻丢在了一旁的沙发扶手上。  
沙发上的Beta耳朵开始发烫，他觉得自己现在看起来肯定很可笑，脸红得也许和自己的皮夹克外套颜色差不多。不过这点看，苍叶也差不多。只是水纪没有真的用眼睛去确认，因为他目光离不开苍叶的小腹。  
虽说那里因为衣服的褶皱并不能完全看清，可是这里灯光充足，水纪能够坚信那里已经微微隆了起来，形成了他从未见过的弧度。  
那里原来真的孕育着生命，孕育着自己的孩子。这些他曾经还没来得及思考过的事情切切实实贴上他的肌肤，深入他的神经和骨头中，感觉到了汗水又切实际的冒出来，感觉到心脏挤压的呼吸都有些短促。  
“要摸摸吗？”苍叶询问眼前孩子的父亲，但是很快又更进一步的给出邀请，“要把衣服撩起来吗？”  
的确这样看不要清楚，肚子还很小，之前穿着厚衣服就不会被看到。这也难怪之前水纪和红雀还有周围的人都没有注意到，就连苍叶自己发现后也已开始误以为是自己长胖了，这件事大概也只能多惠婆婆才能注意到了吧？  
“…嗯，”至少对于苍叶这个提问，水纪没有回绝的可能性。  
苍叶纤细漂亮的手指勾住衣服边缘，将其慢慢卷起。他干净洁白的肤色露出，仿佛从深色的衣服下脱壳而出。随后水纪清晰可见的看到了那个富含生命的弧度，内部的子宫下包裹着怎么样的一条生命，水纪还从来没有幻想过。  
“最近已经挡不住了，”苍叶解释着，让气氛变得轻松不少。随后他有些防备的坐到了Beta旁边，还没被真正标记过的Omega对于孩子的保护欲令他有些不知所措，不过面对是水纪，他还是侧过身将露出来的肚子送了过去。  
说实话，他们都想象不出来此时的画面。坐在这间办公室的沙发上，沙发上的两个人，第一次接受着对方同自己孕育了孩子的事实，第一次要去隔着那层薄薄的皮肤碰触胎儿的位置，怎么看都不相识曾经的他们会遇到的情况。  
水纪伸出手，却没第一时间就摸上去。  
“我摸了哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“那…我真的摸了。”  
“你都问了好几次了。”苍叶忍不住抱怨了他，毕竟苍叶可是紧张得等了许久。即使苍叶愣是拉住水纪的手，一下子按在了自己的肚子上。  
“你的表情还挺有趣的。”  
就在水纪因为掌心里真实的弧度而还没回过神时，苍叶玩味的话就飘了过来。抬头看去，按着他手的苍叶此时竟在好笑的看着他，观察着他脸上的表情，那副等着瞧他做出反应的样子明显是另一个苍叶。  
“因为…很吃惊吗，”水纪对苍叶性格的转变到没有反应，单纯的因为对方这样的玩笑话而狼狈的反驳起来。虽然他努力辩解，可是还没冷静的那点兴奋依旧能从他脸上读出来。  
“这可是你亲自射进来让我怀上的啊，”苍叶坏笑着，往前突然凑过来。他一只胳膊肘搭载了水纪的肩膀，昂起的眸子倾泻下的目光扫荡过水纪脸上的纹身，最后落入碧绿的双瞳中。  
他的话充满了蛊惑，戏弄，还有一股难以自拔的欣喜。这点让水纪意外，因为他有那么一刻觉得自己这样做造成的结果，是否会让苍叶很生气。  
现在因为苍叶的突然靠近，水纪紧紧压在其肚子上的手掌也被推挤，用力按在胎儿了的位置上。水纪生怕这回给苍叶的肚子造成压力，下意识连忙往后收手，却带着苍叶更近了。  
“但是你也没清理啊，”水纪心虚的纠正对方。他对那次做爱记忆隐隐约约，其实不太清楚当时自己说了什么话，思维清醒程度是多少，所以他也不确定结束后彼此是怎么处理的。  
“啊？你说什么？”忽然眼前的苍叶情绪骤变，不满的咧开嘴，恶狠狠的质问过去。  
逼近的漂亮脸蛋显得凶狠和冷意，虽然不清楚他是不是真的为这一句话动怒，反正他有些阴阳不定，害得水纪连连往后仰。“不，那个，抱歉…是我的责任。”  
危险的金色眼睛如同捕食的蛇似的从近处射向水纪，好像不需要使用那个所谓的能力，也在阅读着他的脑子。但是很快，苍叶就笑出来，像是玩够了一样拉开距离。  
“所以呢？”苍叶每个单词都轻飘飘的，却如同拉扯绳子的手一样，引导着水纪的话。  
水纪很清楚对方想听到什么，因为这很明显。但这也不是因为对方这样他才迎合，而是着附和他的心意，他就是这样的人，所以他必须传递出去。  
刺青师擦着沙发往后挪了一点，随后近距离的在两人之间深深鞠躬，用超出苍叶预料的口气慎重的说，“我会负责的。请让我好好负责！”只不过等他说完后抬起头，那认真的眼神下，还有这如阳光般的温暖，仿佛他早已为此下定决心并且做了准备，“我会对你，还有你肚子里的孩子负责到底的。虽然我不知道我做的会怎么样…不过——唔？！”  
领子突然被揪起，纹身青年吃惊的睁大眼。Omega亲吻他的嘴巴霸道而有力，却没有撞击和吮吸之类的大动作，唯有舒服与炙热的感觉包裹着双唇，相互贴上后静止的时间为他们慢慢传递着对方的温度。  
这或许是眼前这个苍叶如今对他的温和，对他的认可，对他心意被接受和肯定。  
相比为这样的行为着迷的水纪，现在这个不会害羞的苍叶直白的松开嘴后，在他们紧密的距离下轻轻喷着气息，覆盖上水纪的鼻腔和脸颊。水纪隐约闻到了苍叶的信息素，这是对方特意给他闻的，也是他经历那次事件后第一次在清醒下确认对方的味道。  
很像…想什么呢？是他喜欢的东西。香甜，却还有着浓烈。对，或许用Peach Bellini来形容比较好。用桃子泥续上起泡酒组成的鸡尾酒，点缀的桃子带着自然的甘甜，桃泥的甜腻配合酒精的刺激，清凉爽快。  
“不过你标记不了我，”苍叶使坏的在水纪跟前悠悠的点破，“你会不安吗？我可能会被其他Alpha标记。”虽然他很快就危险的补充道，“虽然这种事是不可能的，即使是Alpha也不能碰到我。”  
很难说水纪没有在意过这种事。这种超越了AO的关系，变形成的BO的关系，对于水纪这位Beta也是始料未及。他不可能没有甘心，没有担忧和慌张，而这些在最初知道苍叶怀上自己孩子时其实就在他脑海深处有所浮现。  
水纪不可能因为这种事就畏缩和逃避，他从来都不是那样胆小和容易舍弃关系的人。所以他抬手抓住了苍叶的双臂，将其紧紧留在身前，捧在怀里，认真的发誓。  
“我会保护你们的，苍叶，”这样的语调总是会在认真的水纪口中听到，每次都那样坚韧而让人安心。可如今这话不是对成员说的，也不是为了帮派说的，而是单独为了苍叶和他们的孩子说的。“我会认真的负责的。”  
金色眸子的苍叶望着他，好像多少因这誓言的威慑力而晃了神。接着他笑出来，垂眸闭眼，看似单纯的为此而开心。他舒坦了不少的表情映在水纪严重，如同所有的不安都可以画上句号。  
“虽然我从来没有对你说过，但是我想现在的心情…应该是欣喜吧，”即使挖清自己的心境，告白出来令水纪脸红心跳，可是他没有丝毫犹豫，“我想我一定是…从以前就喜欢你的，苍叶。”  
“哎？！” 苍叶如梦初醒的眨眨眼，耳边第一时刻捕捉到了对方献上的倾诉。深刻的回荡在他的耳畔，对方的脸就在眼前。另一个苍叶迎来了一次被灌满心田的冲击，沉浸在对方深情注视自己的眼眸里，他心脏几乎要蹦出喉咙。  
“你对我很重要，不可或缺，”不管眼前的苍叶作出怎么样的反应，性格如何切换，水纪都不在乎。他一把抱住对方，突然释放出来的感情，被他自己看明后，有些无法自控。他觉得自己滚烫的脸贴着苍叶的脖子，似乎都要烧起来，“所以我会好好保护你，也会好好负责到底。你要相信我。”  
苍叶被这空前绝后的告白震慑住，毕竟他曾一辈子都没料到过会被自己重要的挚友告白，尤其是在经历了那些事，接受了如今的突变后，一波波的浪潮似乎将他们推入无法分开的漩涡中心。  
一定是另一个自己对水纪说了什么吧？但是苍叶知道，另一个自己也是始终为了自己好，是保护自己，在乎自己，也同样是自己，所以也深深的在意这肚子里的孩子。他在之前同另一个自己谈论时，他已经已经移植到自己是在意水纪的，喜欢水纪的，不论是另一个自己同水纪结合，还是亲吻，这些如今都被这个自己所接受。  
他本来还有些不知从哪里开始，可现在听到水纪的话，他可以不用再顾虑。或许他们都没看清，那份重要的关系都因为曾经坚固的友谊和后期的偏执而蒙起来，现在一口气打开，什么都留不住了。  
“谢谢你，水纪。”  
苍叶回抱了对方，水纪慢慢拉开些许距离看向他。即使已经意识到此时的苍叶，是曾经的苍叶，也没让水纪有所动摇。他深深的将对方的感谢铭刻在心底，把曾经做过的那些事的负担都放了下去。  
“我可以爱你吗？”水纪目光轻微的波动，泛起碧色的涟漪，“请让我爱你吧，苍叶。”  
“这话是问我的吗？”苍叶好笑又无奈，可他的表情却不受控制，单纯的用手指抚摸上对方眼底白色的泪痕，“不要问我啦。”  
这话的确不该问，一切都已经表明，只需要行动。  
不知谁先开始，两人不约而同的让嘴巴碰在一起。  
这次不论是哪个意识，哪个自己，作为苍叶和水纪，他们真正的迈过了友谊，甚至越过了单纯的交往，迈向了家庭的方向。  
水纪的掌心覆盖上苍叶的手指，将其从自己脸颊的纹身上拨开，握起。有了更多空间，他们更加亲密的接吻，唇齿在吮吸见轻柔碰触，每次呼出的气息都带着桃子和酒精的香气。  
沙发上两人的手指相互交织，难舍难分的紧紧相扣。温度升了起来，让充满生机的红色从肌肤下托起，让两人都在情绪的漩涡中心交织融合。  
漫长的亲吻结束，几乎让他们丧失了时间观念。相互注视，才逐渐捉回了真实感，面对被自己爱情所捕捉到了亲吻的对方。  
“对了，我想说的那件事…”苍叶一边调整呼吸，一边试图寻找话题掩盖害羞。经过他这样提醒，水纪才有点想起来什么的回过神。苍叶收紧五只，把对方还和自己握在一起的手牵了起来，“今晚和我回家见见外婆吧？她很像见见你聊一聊…咱们之间以后的事。”  
一想到这时候要去见濑良垣多惠是一件多么大的事，水纪就那面有些担忧。可是他不可能逃避，更何况这关系到苍叶，所以他还是点点头答应。  
察觉到对方的努力与勉强，苍叶只能苦笑着安慰对方，“没事啦。有我在呢。虽然我也很紧张，不过外婆并不会怪你…她现在可是很期待抱孙子呢。”讲到这里苍叶脸红起来，应该是被外婆说了好几次吧？  
“对了，这件事我第一想到要和你说，下面我想告诉红雀。”  
谈到红雀后，水纪多少也放松下来。点点头后拉着对方起身，“不过我想一会出去后，先知道的或许是那些家伙呢。”刺青店店长无奈的歪头指了指门外，愿意追随他的人们在外面工作着，一会相比会震惊全场吧？  
“那我就打个电话叫他来这里吧，”苍叶笑嘻嘻的打开终端，“他会大吃一惊吧？”  
“啊，是啊，”水纪头疼的摸摸脑袋，“说不定会被他打一拳呢。”  
“哎？为什么？”  
“毕竟搞出这种事。怎么说看到他和你的情意上，我觉得他多少也会有些震惊吧。”  
“红雀应该不会那样，”苍叶拍拍自己Beta的肩，“你也知道吧？他这个人，其实接受能力还挺强的。对咱们，会宽容的吧？”  
虽然红雀的确是那样的温和强大的人，不过这次两个搞出来的大事情，红雀多多少少也会头疼的。只是他们并不会担心红雀真的生气，因为不论如何他们都相信，红雀是会支撑他们的朋友。  
《喂，苍叶？》  
“下班了吗？你能不能来水纪店里呢？我们有事情要告诉你。”  
红雀大概永远都猜不到，终端对面的两个人相视一笑的模样，和未来自己会听到的消息吧？  
而未来的某日一个新的生命就会诞生，在这个突破了管制和围墙的居民区里。

——HAPPY ENDING ver. End——


End file.
